Sonic Ball ZX 6 (Black Arms Saga)
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Now that Kid Buu has been wiped from Earth, our heroes can rest in peace once again... until a giant meteorite containing a weird energy connected to Shadow's appears. Now that the leader, Black Doom has risen from the deep depths of Hell, it's up to our heroes to save earth with the dragon balls and Chaos Emeralds. But what does Shadow's connection have to do with the Black Arms?
1. Chapter 50

Episode 50: The New Darkness

Sonic, Goku, and the rest of the gang were relaxing with their new lives ever the fight against Kid Buu. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Shadow were training to someday surpass Sonic and Goku. "Alright, Shadow, come at me with everything you got! No holding back," said Vegeta as he went Super Saiyan 3. Shadow smirks and goes Super Saiyan 2. "Ok, but you asked for it, so no taking back your word." (Ratatatatatatattatatatatatatatataaattttatat) (Whoosh) (Boom) "Huh, not bad, Vegeta," said Shadow, "But… let me show you what _real_ Saiyan strength is!" As Shadow rushes to Vegeta head-on, he becomes faster with each second. (Zoom) Vegeta chuckles and says, "That's adorable… but… Big Bang Attack!" (Whir) Bulma and Rouge interrupts by calling them on the telephone. (Vegeta powering down) (Shadow powering down) "Whew! I feel myself becoming stronger… maybe even stronger than Kakarott and Sonic." Bulma tells them, "Guys, I have some bad news: there's a new threat heading straight for this planet. And to make it worse, it's in a meteorite form." So later on that day, Shadow and Vegeta flies up to the sky to handle the meteorite. But little did they know was that Sonic and the rest sensed a weird, wicked, evil energy coming from that meteorite. (Whoosh) "Hey, Shadow…. Long time, no see," said Sonic. Krillin said, "We sensed an evil energy that was somewhat close to Shadow's. Whatever this meteorite is made of isn't no joke." Shadow said, "WH… what are you talking about? Let's just blow this thing up already!" (Everyone powering up) "Haaaaaaaaa!" As they all fired a blast to the meteorite, it failed. The meteorite made a crash landing on Earth. (Boom) Our heroes went to go check it out. As they saw a bunch of black, blue and purple blurs zoom out, there was a giant alien who stared at Shadow as if he was familiar. Shadow felt a strange energy and said, "Wh… what the hell did I just feel? I feel… connected with this energy… but how?" Amy and the rest joins the group yelling, "Hold on, guys! We want to see what's going on!" So as they join up, the weird alien said, "Hmm… Shadow the Hedgehog, my creation, we finally reunite as one." As he delivered the shocking news, everyone became surprised as hell. Vegeta said, "Creation?! What the hell are you babbling about?! Shadow is a pure-blooded Saiyan like Sonic, Kakarott and I!" "Yes, that is true… but… there is some of my DNA as well. You see, I am Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms. We are a superior race far beyond you pathetic humans and saiyans. I wish I could stay and explain more… but I have to collect these so-called 'dragon balls' and 'Chaos Emeralds'." (Zoom) Shadow said, "This… this can't be true…" Vegeta pats him on the shoulder and says, "It's ok, Shadow. We've been through thick and thin together, so I'll help you out with this." Sonic joins in and says, "Yeah, me too. After all, we are buddies." Goku said, "Awesome! Count me in!" So as everyone else joined in the help of Shadow, Shadow said, "Thanks, guys. Now… let's go collect those dragon balls and Chaos Emeralds before Black Doom does." So as everyone went their separate ways of the hunt, Sonic, Derek, and Goku encounter a giant alien. Goku said, "So, big guy, you want to take us down? Let's show him what for, Sonic!" (Sonic, Derek, and Goku powering up) As the alien grew stronger, he was still no match for our heroes. Goku punched the alien in the face and fired up a Kamehameha. (Whir) (Whoosh) Sonic yells, "Hey, ugly! How about a helping of Super Sonic? It's on me!" (Whir) Derek was surprised on how strong his dad was. "My dad is the coolest dad ever…" (Whoosh) (Boom) (Ssssss) The alien was still standing as if there was no effect. (Alien grunting and laughing) "c'mon, now. I _know_ you can do better. Allow me to show you the power of the Black Arms Army before you waste to me." (Alien powering up) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Rip) (Rip) (Roaring) "Whoa! Talk about he couldn't get any uglier! Anyways, let's brawl," said Goku. (Ratatatatatatattat) Meanwhile, at Tails and Gohan, they spot the three-star dragon ball, but as soon as they approached it, an acid alien came out and start spraying acid from its mouth. "Holy shit! That's some bad breath! Ok, tails, let's get the dragon ball and get out of here!" The alien shrieks extremely loud and pounces at them. As Gohan and Tails power up, they charge at the alien as well. (Ratatattatatatat) Fists were flying everywhere, as the alien stuck out its tail. "Gohan, look out for its tail!" "I'm on it," he replies back. (Whir) With Shadow and Vegeta, they went to go find the Chaos Emeralds all at once, but Shadow could barely detect them ever since their fight with Cell. "Dammit, if we can't feel the Chaos Emerald's energy, then we won't be able to beat that alien freak to it!" Shadow said, "Wait… I can feel it. It's faint, but… I can feel at least a little bit of energy from it. One of them is over there in that building, let's go!" (Zoom) (Whoosh) (Laughing) "Hello, boys. Ah, Shadow. It's been a long time ever since we've seen each other, have we not? I see you've grown into a powerful warrior indeed, but too bad you have to die. Such a shame that Black Doom has to kill one of his own creations, although it's not the first." Vegeta asks, "Just who the fuck are you? And you better talk, or else things will get really nasty." The alien sorcerer said, "Ooh, a bad boy… I like that. Now… I was sent here from the master himself to prevent you from gathering what we need. And I'll do so by doing this…!" (Sizzle) (Whir) As black smoke appeared from the sorcerer's hand, it made a familiar figure. (Laughing) "Hello, monkeys! It's been forever since I killed you two!" Shadow said, "No way… can't it be…" Vegeta responded back as, "Oh, yeah… it's Frieza. I recognize that laugh anywhere. But I thought we killed him back on Earth." "Well, well, Vegeta… that's not how to welcome a familiar guest. After all… manners are a virtue. But I guess filthy, repulsive monkeys like you wouldn't know a thing or two about that, would you?" (Frieza chuckles) "Things won't be so easy as last time… for you see… we finally became a Super Saiyan, the thing you fear the most." (Frieza shudders) "Wh… what?! Impossible! Filthy primates like Goku and that blasted saiyan hedgehog Sonic can only turn into Super Saiyans! How in the goddamn shit did you two manage to undergo that transformation?" Shadow laughs and says, "Have you ever heard of the old saying: 'once you conquer your fears, you can overcome anything in life?' Well, that's what we did to you on Earth… and now, we're going to get our sweet revenge." (Snaps fingers) "But this time… there's no Sonic or Kakarott around to spare your sorry ass," says Vegeta as he makes a grin on his face. "You… disgusting… meddling… simian!" (Whoosh) "Oh, no! Not this time! Big Bang Attack!" (Whoosh) Now that Frieza has somehow been revived from the mysterious black smoke, what will become of our heroes? Can Sonic, Derek, and Goku defeat the muscular alien in time? And will Gohan and Tails demolish the acid alien? Also, will Vegeta and Shadow get rid of Frieza _and_ the alien sorcerer? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	2. Chapter 51

Episode 51: Demon Revolution

As Goten and Trunks searched for the 7-star dragon ball, they came across a giant, black, fat dragon. "Eww! What is that thing?! It's freakin' hideous," said Trunks. Black Doom came out in a mystical eye-shaped form and said, "Little boys like you shouldn't be around such territory. Something may happen to you." Goten yelled, "We're not scared of you! We can take you on! Let's show him the power of Gotenks!" (Goten and Trunks powering up) "Fu… Sion… Haaaaaa!" (Whoosh) (Shine) "Bum, bum, bum! Gotenks, ready to deliver one ass-whooping… extra pain!" (Black Doom chuckling) "Very impressive… tell me: what is your secret on this 'fusion' technique?" Gotenks frowned super hard and went for the dragon's eye. "Take this, you monster!" (Whir) Meanwhile, back at Vegeta and Shadow, the two proud saiyan princes were getting their sweet revenge against the revived Frieza. (Shadow chuckling) "Face it, Frieza, you can't defeat us… not in this state. Besides, what you did to us on Namek, is being repaid 10x." (Frieza growling) "APE! I AM LORD FRIEZA, RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A BUNCH OF SIMIANS WHO CAN'T EVEN MATCH MY POWER!" Vegeta went Super Saiyan 3 and showed Frieza what true fear means. (Vegeta powering up) "Goodbye, Frieza… and don't even dream of getting revenge on the Prince of Saiyans." (Whoosh) (Vegeta grunts) "Now listen up," he said in a pissed off tone, "Just hand us the damn dragon ball, and I promise not to re-arrange your face." The demon sorcerer said and cackled, "Not even in a million years would I do such a thing! Now… taste the magic of my awesome…" (Swipe) Shadow snatches the wand from the demon sorcerer and snaps it in half. "Looks like you won't be doing any more magic tricks. Now, hand us that damn dragon ball before I get really pissed!" "Ok, just lemme go over here and… aha!" (Bzzz) (Shoom) Back at Sonic, Derek, and Goku, they were having a hard time with the giant alien. (Roar) "So… had enough of me yet, Super Rejects?!" Sonic went Super Saiyan 2 and said, "No… as a matter of fact, things are just getting started." Derek said, "Dad, I got an idea: how about we run around him in circles, that way, we can confuse him, and then Goku can blast him with a Kamehameha?" Goku said, "Hey, that's a great idea!" (Zoom) (Zoom) So as Sonic and Derek ran around him, Goku took aim and focused on the giant alien. "KA…ME…HA…ME…" The giant alien said, "Piss off, hedgehogs!" Sonic jumped on his head and kept bouncing up and down like a ball. "HAAAAA!" (Whoosh) (Shrieking) The giant alien died with acid covering the battlefield. As Derek zoomed and grabbed the dragon ball, he yelled with joy, "I got my first dragon ball! See, dad?" Back to Piccolo and Knuckles, they spot the yellow Chaos Emerald, but a couple of Eggman robots jump out of the rubble of the destroyed buildings in the city. Piccolo said, "Weaklings. Knuckles, you ready?" Knuckles shook his head in reply. (Piccolo and Knuckles powering up) "Special Beam Cannon!" (Whoosh) (Boom) Knuckles punches the robots, causing them to explode. (Knuckles laughing) "Is this a joke? Come on out, Eggman! We know it was you who sent out those robots! Show your face or I'll have to destroy you from right here!" (Snickers) "If you insist!" But it wasn't Eggman who appeared, but a look-a-like. Piccolo and Knuckles were laughing because of his new get-up. "Seriously, Eggman? You couldn't find anything else in the closet besides _that_? Wow, how ugly," said Piccolo. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Piccolo. As you can see, I am not Eggman, but I am his clone, known as Eggman Nega." Knuckles said, "Eggman Nega, huh? Well, then. I hope you know a good medic, because I'm going to tear you apart!" (Whoosh) A robot clone who resembled Knuckles appeared and took him down. Knuckles said, "Ugh! What the hell is that?!" (Eggman Nega laughing) "Now, now, Knuckles, that's not a good to express yourself. After all, he _is_ you, but better." Now, Silver and Blaze found the light blue Chaos Emerald with no hesitation. Silver turns on his communicator and contacts Sonic. (Static) "Sonic, do you read, over? I found one of the Chaos Emeralds, and I'm heading back to the Lookout to keep it safe, over." (Static) "Roger that, Silver. Over." (Static) Back at Gotenks, they were taking on the dragon, but they were having a little trouble. (Black Doom chuckling) "As you can see, blasts and projectiles are completely useless against my Black Bull…" Gotenks looks scared and says, "Oh, shit! What now?!" Meanwhile, as Sonic, Derek, and Goku went to go search for one of the other Chaos Emeralds, Sonic sensed three at the same area. (Zoom) (Zoom) (Whoosh) As they made it to that area, that's when they met up with Vegeta and Shadow. "Sup?" Goku said, "So… any luck?" Vegeta said, "Over there is one of the dragon balls. We just fought Frieza again, but I honestly don't know how he was revived. What about you, Kakarott? Any luck at all?" Goku takes the Chaos Emerald from Derek and shows it to him. "Hm… I sense something approaching, but what is it? I can't make it out," said Shadow. Sonic said, "Look, over there!" (Sizzling) The Chaos Emeralds started to glow, then they turned black. (Clunk) (Clunk) (Clunk) (Thud) A giant robot with a hammer came out of nowhere and started wrecking shit up. Eggman appears from the sky and gloats. "Hello, fellas. Long time no see, eh? It's been a while ever since Scourge double-crossed me, but I managed to awaken from my unconsciousness and send that green hedgehog to space. Now… where did we leave off?" Goku said, "Eggman, now is not the time to fight! We need to gather the Chaos Emeralds and the dragon balls so that Black Doom won't win." (Eggman laughing) "And why should I listen to you? Thanks to him, my robots have increased their power dramatically." Goku gets pissed off and yells, "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THEN THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED! JUST THIS ONCE, CAN'T YOU JUST HELP US OUT INSTEAD OF TRYING TO CONQUER THE FUCKING WORLD?!" Eggman sighs and swallowed. "Fine… but just this once, then it's back to being sworn enemies." Goku smiled and said, "Awesome! Now all we need is another radar for the Chaos Emeralds. So far we have 4 out of 7." Back at Gohan and Tails, they were finally going to finish off the alien… until Tails got cut in the stomach, leading to the poisoning. (Sling) Gohan looks back and rushes to Tails. "Tails… you can't die… not again… I won't let you…" Tails whispered to him, "Go… Go… Gohan… tell Sonic… I'm sorry that… I failed him." (Pat) As soon as Tails died again, Gohan snapped so hard, he broke his limitation. (Gohan powering up) The alien says, "Oh, fuck this! I'm out of here!" Gohan said in a pissed off tone, "You're not going anywhere, motherfucker!" As Gohan powered up from the loss of Tails, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and went to go search for Sonic and Goku. After finding them, Gohan told them the bad news. Sonic said, "Wait… so Tails is… dead… again?" Goku said, "Sonic! Control your anger!" Sonic goes ballistic and powers up crazily. "Tails! I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you… but I'm going to murder whoever did this to you. This I swear!" Eggman said, "Sonic, listen to Goku. Your anger is going to lead you nowhere but to your own bloodlust and demise. Control yourself." As Sonic stares at Eggman, he yells, "Nothing's going to bring back my best buddy, Eggman! Don't you get it?! He can't be revived a second time!" Since Tails is now dead, Sonic has a blood-thirsty vengeance coming his way. But how can Goku and the rest stop Sonic and his uncontrollable power? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	3. Chapter 52

Episode 52: Sonic's Uncontrollable Rage

Back at Sonic and the rest, Sonic goes after the alien. Goku and the rest follow him, until Vegeta and Shadow feels Gotenks' power level dropping fast. (Gasp) "Shadow, we have to hurry to the boys! I can feel their power fading!" (Whoosh) (Zoom) Meanwhile, back at Goten and Trunks, they separated again. "Oh, no! We split apart! Trunks, what are we going to do? We can't fuse for another 30 minutes!" "Leave it to us, Goten! Go find your father and meet us back at the remains of Metropolis! Shadow and I will take care of this thing!" Shadow reverted to his normal form and said, "Hmph! I don't even need to be a Super Saiyan to beat this blob!" (Breathes fire) Shadow said, "Black Doom, I hope you said your prayers, because you're going straight to Hell! Chaos… Oblivion!" (Whir) Meanwhile, everyone else gathered with Sonic, trying their best to calm him down. Goku went up to him and said, "Hey, buddy. It's me, Goku. Look, I know you're super pissed about Tails dying, but I promise we'll use the Namekian dragon balls to bring him back." Sonic became crazy and blood-lusted, so he tried to attack Goku. But… Goku punched him in the face and told him, "Chill the hell out, Sonic!" (Wham) Sonic snaps out of his rage and says, "Thanks, Goku… I needed that. Now, let's go find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and the dragon balls." As they made their way to the Turtle Bay, where giant, mutated zombie turtles mate, they see Shadow and Vegeta show up with a couple of Chaos Emeralds. "Here, so far, that makes 6 out of 7. Now we just need to find the other 4 dragon balls and the last Chaos Emerald, then we can stop Black Doom once and for…" (Ping) Sonic asks, "What's wrong, Shadow?" Shadow was being mind-controlled by Black Doom due to them having the same energy. (Shadow chuckles evilly) "I can't let you take these emeralds. After all, they're for the lord: Black Doom." (All gasp) "Shadow… you… you were working for him the whole time? How… how could you?" "Isn't it simple, Sonic? I had to deceive you guys, then I could easily obtain the Chaos Emeralds and the dragon balls. Now that you lead us to them, we can take over the world with no one in our way, except you dweebs. But… luckily, I'll make your pain long and demising!" Sonic said, "Everyone stand back! I'll fight Shadow… besides, we never settled the score between us. This'll be a good time to do this once and for all! Teriaaaahhhh!" Goku said, "Sonic, let Vegeta and I help you! We know that this not the real Shadow! He's got to be in there somewhere!" Sonic nodded and said to him, "No… this is my fight and settlement. I can take care of him myself!" Vegeta said to Sonic, "Don't hurt him too hard." (Ratataattaatatatatatat) (Whir) "Once I throw this energy blast, it'll have _way_ more energy to wipe out this damn planet! So… you might as well say goodbye to everyone," said Shadow. "Tch! You think I'm afraid of that?! C'mon, Shadow, you can do better than that!" Shadow got pissed and said, "Ok, then, let's step it up!" As the Chaos Emeralds turned pitch black, all of the negative energy surrounds Shadow and Black Doom, causing them to become even more powerful. (Shadow powering up) Gohan yells, "Everyone get back! Shadow's gone haywire!" Goten and Trunks said, "We can take him on ourselves! Fu…sion…" Eggman yelled, "No! Not even Fusion can stop them… at least in this current state." Goku said, "Sonic, you have to reach into Shadow. I know his heart is still pure somewhere." Black Doom replied, "There's no attempting to rescue Shadow. He is in my control. Now… annihilate these pathetic people." Shadow asked, "But… can I have the Chaos Emeralds to finish them off?" (Black Doom sighs) "Fine." Vegeta said, "Shadow! What about Rouge?! What am I supposed to tell her when…" Vegeta was interrupted when rouge and the rest flew over there. "Hey, guys, I… whoa! Shadow, honey," said Rouge. Piccolo yelled, "Rouge, get out of the way! Shadow's turned completely evil again!" Shadow said, "Rouge… I…" (Shadow grunts) "What's happened to me? Vegeta? Sonic? Rouge? Goku? What's going on?" Sonic said, "Are you normal… again?" Shadow got pissed and said, "Of course I am, you imbecile! Now explain what's happening… and what the hell is that?!" Goku said, "That's Black Doom transformed. Thanks to you, he's gotten all of the Chaos Emeralds, plus the one he originally had at the start." Shadow said, "Grr! Dammit, it's all my fault. Now that he's transformed, along with my energy, we can't stop him. Not even our Super Saiyan 3 can stand a chance." Vegeta said, "Not yet… bro. Here, luckily while Sonic was fighting you, I somehow managed to find the remains of the Potara earrings and fixed them. So, will you fuse with me?" Shadow smirked and said, "Of course… we've been through a lot together. Ever since we fought Frieza, we've grown incredibly stronger for our loved ones. Kakarott, listen up: I want everyone to stay out of this! This is Shadow and I's fight, I don't want anyone getting hurt on our behalf!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Bam) (Shine) "What's this?! I sense a new energy," said Black Doom in a scared tone. (Chuckling) "Say hello to the newest Fusion… say hello to Shageta. Now… to wreck your shit!" (Whir) Black Doom said, "You think this so-called Fusion will stop me?! Well, bring it on!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Now that Vegeta and Shadow have fused into a new warrior known as Shageta, will they be able to overcome Black Doom? Or will their Fusion be for nothing and perish? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	4. Chapter 53 (Finale)

Episode 53: Shageta's New Wrath

As Vegeta and Shadow fused into a new warrior known as Shageta, Black Doom chuckles and says, "Do you really think that Fusion will stop me?! I am Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms army, and…" Shageta interrupts and yawns. "What do you say we get this over with? I'm itching to try out this new Fusion," said Shageta. Black Doom gets angry and yells, "FINE! SWIFT STRIKE!" Meanwhile, in the Other World, South Kai, King Kai, and the Grand Kai were stunned by the awesome power of Shageta and Black Doom. Black Doom said, "Enough of these childish games! Time to quickly end this! Witness… my ultimate transformation!" (Stretch) (Stretch) (Squish) (Squish) (Shrieks) As Black Doom transformed, he gave Shageta a message for Shadow: Sonic said, "Holy shit! I never figured such energy could be so negative." Goku said, "Even if we joined in, it'll only distract Shageta, giving Black Doom the advantage. Shageta is our only hope now." As the two beings fought back to back, Shageta had the advantage. "Whew! I'm barely breaking a sweat. I will admit, though, this new body is pretty sweet. So… ready to quit, Black Doom?" "Grr… not even close. Luckily, I know a trick or two left. You see, since you and Vegeta are fused, your power far exceeds mine, even in this transformation; however, I know a way to defuse you two and destroy you both. Behold: my Demon Blintz Wave!" (Whir) (Whoosh) (Shatter) As Shadow and Vegeta defused, everyone else looks surprised and scared at the same time. (Black Doom laughing) "Now what will you pathetic beings do now without your precious Fusion?!" Shadow looked at Vegeta and said, "Looks like our Potaras got crushed for good. They're nothing but dust, so that only means one thing: we have to beat him ourselves at full power. Ready?!" Vegeta smiles and says, "Ready. (Shadow powering up) (Vegeta powering up) Sonic, in the background, cheers on Shadow and Vegeta while the others follow up. "Shadow, honey, you can do it, do it for me," yelled Rouge. Shadow smiled and powered up even more. "Ok, Black Doom, even though you somehow managed to create me, I'm still a hero on the inside, no matter what! I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, born to protect and serve all that is good!" Vegeta said, "That's the spirit, Shadow! Now… what do you say we finish him off right here and now?!" Shadow nods his head in agreement. "What?! You meddlesome traitor! I gave you birth! I gave you life, and this is how you repay me? By betraying the legendary Black Arms?! Fine! DON"T EXPECT ANY MERCY FROM ME!" (Black Doom shrieks) As Shadow and Vegeta stand side by side, they powered up to their Super Saiyan 3 forms. Black Doom said, "It doesn't matter what you do… your Fusion was your only ace in the hole! Without it, you're nothing but mere insects to me!" Vegeta got pissed and said, "I'm getting tired of your shit, Black Doom! Big Bang…" Black Doom spread out his wings and said, "Bring it on! I can dish out whatever you throw at me!" Shadow joins in and yells, "…Crash Attack!" (Whoosh) (Black Doom panting) "You… ignorant… bastards! How dare you lay harm to the all-powerful Back Doom?! Chaos Emeralds… bring me your negative strength!" Shadow smirks and says, "I don't think so, Black Doom. In case you remember, I used all that negative energy against Sonic in order for you to weaken. Now that there's only positive energy, Vegeta and I will use it to take you down!" (Shadow powering up) (Vegeta powering up) "Alright, Shadow, we only got one shot with this move, so let's make it count! One… two… three! GALICK…!" Shadow powers up so much, he used his Galick Gun x3. "GUN… FUSION!" (Whoosh) Black Doom looks scared and yells, "Nooooooooo! How could I lose to these weaklings?! Shadow, Vegeta, this isn't over yet! The Black Arms _will_ rise again!" (Boom) Finally, Black Doom and his evil doings has been wiped from existence. (Shadow and Vegeta powers down) "Whew! We did it, Shadow. Black Doom is no more. Now, we can all rest in peace." (All cheering) "Wow, Shadow, that was straight up amazing! I will admit, when it comes to true Saiyan pride, you're the best," said Sonic. "Hmph, thanks, Sonic. If it weren't for you back then, I wouldn't have been here to save you all." Vegeta goes up to Goku and says, "Kakarott, during my fight with Black Doom just now… made me realize that without your help, I wouldn't be where I stand today. Thanks." Now that everyone has been relieved from Black Doom's tyranny, they can all live in peace again. Eggman, however, said, "Now that Black Doom is out of the way, I can finally continue my conquest for the Eggman Empire! Sonic, it's been fun working with you all for once, maybe we should do it again sometime." (Whoosh) Sonic said, "Well, Goku, here we go again with the usual. Ready to go stop him?" Goku replies, "You bet!" Shadow said, "Wait! We'll join you. Right, Vegeta?" Vegeta nods in agreement. (Zoom) (Whoosh) (Zoom) (Whoosh) As the four took off to go get Eggman, everyone else laughed. Gohan screams. "I forgot about Videl! Oh, man, I'm super screwed!" As everyone went to the Lookout, Dende handed them Senzu beans. As Eggman finally reached his lair, Sonic yelled, "Stop right there, Eggman! Give us the Chaos Emeralds, now!" Eggman hand it to him without a fight. "Huh? You're giving these to us?" Eggman said, "I'm completely tired for today after witnessing such an epic battle between Shadow, Vegeta and Black Doom. But tomorrow, prepare to lose." Goku shrugs his shoulders and says, "Oh, well. Let's just go and put these somewhere safe." So as they went to the Lookout, the four warriors saw Bulma and everyone else enjoying a party for Shadow and Vegeta's victory. Now that our heroes are enjoying theirselves, what will happen next? Find out in the next saga :p


End file.
